Redamancy
by Schneewittchen-Aschenputtel
Summary: (n) A love returned in full; an act of loving the one who loves you. In which Uchiha Sasuke's friends help him to get close with the genius Haruno Sakura so that he can make her love him before college starts. It just that Haruno Sakura suppresses her long time feelings. High School AU.


**REDAMANCY**

 _a love return in full_

 _the act of loving someone who loves you_

* * *

 **Chapter One**

* * *

I arrived in the classroom. The walls were painted white and the tiles were tiles. The door was glass at the upper half then dark gray. I took off my black blazer to reveal my uniform: long-sleeved navy blue button up under an army green vest placed over the crimson necktie and black pleated mid-thigh skirt. I wore navy blue mid-calf socks and black leather school shoes. I sat at my assigned seat, somewhere near the back, and like always I was early for class because of some _stuffs_ at home that I avoid. I sighed and took out a novel I started to read this month while I listened to Coldplay with my white earphones.

It was a little later, when a hand slammed at my table and let out a surprised squeak. I looked up to see my blonde best friend who was grinning, her smile brighter than morning itself.

"Ino! You surprised me." I stated a little breathy.

"Well, you had your nose buried in a book again, Forehead." She greeted back and took the chair in front of my seat and settled across from me, "You're not wearing glasses today."

I unknowingly touched the bridge of my nose and found no frame. "I tried out my contacts, my frame has been broken."

"Well, you look better." Ino stated as she flicked her hair over her shoulder, "You look less nerdy."

I smiled, "I like being nerdy."

"Don't we know that." Ino sighed before she beamed again. "You'll teach us Math later right, after school?"

I raised my eyebrows at this, "Us? I agreed to you." She giggled and I glared, "I though you have volleyball practice later, Team Captain?"

"Yah, we'll go to your place." She decided. It was okay for me, it's not like my parents will be home later. Well, they rarely go home these past few months and I was actually used at being alone in an average house. Since Ino decided, I can't change that.

"You guys bring the food. My parents forgot to do some groceries." I sighed and gave up to her decision.

"Sure thing! I'll tell the pips." Ino smiled and gave an 'ok' sign by her hand.

"Pray tell, who are coming over?" I deadpanned and closed my book.

"Well, me, Hinata, Tenten –"

"Tenten's coming over? She's a graduating senior." I laughed.

"Yeah, she told she was bored and her Karate practice doesn't start until next week." Ino continued, "Then, the guys."

I raised an eyebrow at this half anxious to know if _he_ 'll come over.

"Oh you know, Naruto, Sai, Shikamaru and Sasuke." She smiled and whispered the last name in my ear suggestively.

I gaped at the mention of his name, just why the fuck.

I liked him since I can remember, we used to be best friends and hung out since kindergarten until freshmen year. I think that's the time we talked less probably because he was busy in the athletics and some other important stuffs his family does, aside from a gadget company, his clan members were mostly in the police or military force.

"How the hell did her agreed to all of you." I rolled my eyes and rested a cheek against my palm.

"He told the boys he was lagging behind math too which Hinata told me because Neji told her and Neji got it from Naruto and being the angel I am, I told them that you'd be okay with a group study over your house."

"Wow you all already planned having a group study at my house without me knowing. Fantastic." I dryly commented.

"Well, Mr. Hottie is coming over might be your chance to get closer to him, again." Ino winked and before I knew it, heat rushed into my face,

"Ino, please." I begged her to stop teasing. It wasn't funny. I never had the chance to confess well, I didn't plan to anyway. He already had a lot of fangirls, it wouldn't make me any different if I did.

"Oh come on, next next school year we'll be in college, we'll graduate in high school." Ino sighed, "I don't want to you to have any regrets."

I scoffed, "As if you already asked Sai on a date."

Then she laughed nervously, hand waving in the air, "At least I'm getting somewhere!" I laughed at her and students started to fill the classroom. That's when I saw him, with Naruto, Shikamaru, Kiba, and Sai. They were laughing and Shikamaru and Sasuke were smirking at Naruto's tale. They were coming over to their seats. Then I remembered to stop Ino from ranting about the lipgloss she bought yesterday by giving her a poke and pointed to the guys.

Because she was sitting on Uchiha Sasuke's chair.

That's right folks, his seat was in front of me.

* * *

"Told you, Ino's easily convinced, if you are convincing enough." The blond young man to my right stated as he grinned brightly and gave us each a high five. We all wore the same uniform, black pants, long sleeved, navy blue top under an army green vest and crimson necktie. I placed my coat inside my locker upon arriving and rolled the sleeves to my elbow. Naruto had not brought his blazer, his vest was unbuttoned, necktie hung around a bit loosely and two buttons were undone. Then he turned to me and in return I raised an eyebrow expectantly,

"You'll just have to man up to Sakura to tell her what you feel." He teased with a voice that only our group can hear. Yes, Naruto was actually capable of lowering his voice down. It was a milestone.

Yes, you read that right. I, Uchiha Sasuke, second son of the one of the richest family in Japan, the new soccer varsity team captain (Neji took off the title because he's be graduating soon.), liked Haruno Sakura, the school nerd and academically overachiever and a _wallflower._ Hard.

"As if you man up to talk to Hinata, it was just yesterday when you were a blushing mess." I smirked and they laughed except for Naruto who was flustered, his ears were practically red.

"Yeah and all Iruka-sensei did was ask you to hand her paper!" Kiba agreed as he slapped Naruto's back. He's even messier than Naruto, no blazer and vest.

"Well, thank Kami-sama for the hard math, actually helped your love lives. What a drag." Shikamaru stated with a smirk on his face while I rolled my eyes. He's probably the had the most favorable love life than all of us. He was dating someone from another school, a senpai.

When we were in sophomore year, we had a fight. It all started out when Neji found out Naruto liked Hinata. He went ballistic and punched Naruto across the gym, literally. They were fighting as Naruto reasoned out and explained that he had no ill-intention to Neji's cousin. It was crazy when we (me, Sai and Shikamaru) arrived. They were so fucking angry at every single thing and did not care whether we'll hurt one another. Neji complained about me liking a numb wallflower and Naruto added she was probably looking down upon those whose grades were below hers. Sai said she was _ugly_. Absolutely not! She had pretty green eyes and lips like –

I didn't know who I punched first.

Then it went on, insulted one another's girl they liked. After five hours of full fighting, we went on separate ways but we reconciled after 3 days. We then promised to look out for each other and so as for the girls. So here we were now.

Barely progressing.

I barely even talked to Sakura after freshman year started and I heard she's sapiosexual. I've been trying hard to be on her par on the IQ part. Shikamaru probably equaled her IQ if not, she's higher.

I never realized when we arrived at the classroom because of Naruto's endless tale about sweet potatoes he and Neji bought yesterday after practice, he ate it whole because he was too lazy peeling it. Ridiculous. I felt Sai nudged his elbow to my side and pointed to Ino talking about her lip gloss to Sakura who seemed to do not mind. Oh my, she wasn't wearing her glasses today.

 _Don't stare. Don't stare. Don't stare._ I mentally chanted to myself because I can't help it. Her eyes were so clear, one of the rarest shade of green. It lit up the room.

"Stop looking, you're too obvious." Sai whispered, loud enough for only us to hear. I felt my face went hot and they laughed patting my shoulders.

I got it bad.

* * *

Please follow, review and favorite! It lifts my spirits up 3


End file.
